


Tattoos

by Moonbeam (luvsbitca)



Series: Merlin Summerpornathon 2013 Stories and Bits [11]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Drunk tattooing, Gay Pride, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 19:39:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/930305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvsbitca/pseuds/Moonbeam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur and his mates go off to Ibiza and come back with matching tattoos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tattoos

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer -** I own nothing. 
> 
> Written for the summerpornathon bonus challenge - Gay Pride

 

**Tattoos**  
by Moonbeam

Arthur didn’t remember how he got it.

They had all flown to Ibiza as a last minute trip. 

They were all very, incredibly, drunk when Arthur told them the real reason he had suggested the trip. He had finally come out to his father. Told the great, powerful, imposing, and judgemental Uther Pendragon that his one and only son, and heir, was gay. Uther had not taken it well. 

His mates simply shrugged and said they knew but it was up to Arthur to tell them when he was ready. Then there was more drinking. 

Arthur woke up the next morning with a pain on his hip, a splitting headache, a mouth full of sawdust and all of his mates spread around his hotel room in various states of undress. Gwaine was the only one down to his underclothes though…but then, it was Gwaine and he swore he couldn’t sleep with clothes on. Arthur wasn’t sure why any of them were less than dressed. 

He crawled from the bed and into the bathroom which was where he saw it. On his left hip, just inside where the flesh was soft, was the most unmanly tattoo that Arthur could imagine. A fucking rainbow. 

“Gay pride,” Merlin mumbled behind him and Arthur turned to find Merlin in the bathtub. Merlin always ended up in the bathtub. 

“What?”

“They all wanted you to know that they were proud of you, and supported you. We all got one.”

Arthur looked down at the red flesh surrounding his tattoo and frowned. “They all got rainbows tattooed on them?”

“Leon, on his shoulder near one of his other ones. Elyan, on his foot. Lance, on his bicep though he got a purple daisy as well for Gwen under it. Percival, on his shoulder blade. And Gwaine, of course, got his on his arse but he’s Gwaine.”

Arthur stepped closer to the bathtub. “What about you?”

Merlin smiled faintly and smirked at him. “You told me not to tell you so you could hunt it out for yourself later.”

Arthur blushed. 

“Why is everyone half undressed?” Arthur asked, changing the subject.

“Strip go fish.”

“What?”

Merlin shrugged again. “Can’t even blame Gwaine for that one. It was Percival’s idea.”

**The End**


End file.
